


Pacific Rim The Black as their lives changed

by Summer_lion



Category: Pacific Rim: The Black
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_lion/pseuds/Summer_lion
Summary: Sooo basically this going to be from Hayley's and Taylor's life as there parents just left. After everything that has happened they are going to be hurting especially as they dont have their parents anymore. This is going to be a small story of how they adapted and hopefully learn to cope in their new lives.Sorry idk how to make a good summary and I'm still working on plot ideas here so idk if I'll change this later once I got things more settled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pacific Rim The Black as their lives changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is basically a big trial run and will be rushed for a bit and its basically I'm making this up as I go. Saw the show just today so please dont hate on my mistakes, I will go back and fix if any found.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this and leave a comment of ya like! Any feed back will fuel me like a power cell get me raring to get more done!

As fast as the monster came it seems as though their parents left just as fast.

Watching the back of their parents Jaeger as the sunlight covers their form in a burning glow. As though it was they themselves walking away in the flesh Instead of a towering hunks of machinery. Listening as the thundering sound of their footsteps fade and the shine of banged up metal disappears from view.

Rosie cheeks unable to dry as fresh tears continue to fall.

"Wha-what are we go-going to do now?" Hayley says with a sniffle. Looking up to her big brother as though he had all the answers. Because to her, he did, he always knew what to do and what to say, he is all she has now until mom and dad could come back.

"We go see Miss Martin. Mom asked her to keep an eye on us earlier so I guess we go and see her." Taylor says only a moment later.

Miss Martin was an older lady, somewhere in her sixties yet she has more spring to her step then a slinky. She was more than happy to help take care of them being a mother and grandmother herself, she knew how hard it was to not be able to have your kids with you. Especially in these dark times when you never know what the days will bring.

Wiping his eyes one last time, Taylor takes Hayley's hand. Looking out to the ever rising sun, taking in the land their parents have crossed in hope of finding help. He leads her over to the entrance even as she wipes at her eyes as she continues to cry.

"Let's go and see our new home."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that this chapter is so short, again this is a test drive to see if I can get this going and it's all basically done on the spot. I mean I just watched the series and 20 minutes later I'm typing out this and getting done in an hour after doing all the tags and stuff so its rushed especially as this in all on phone. I'm not the best at grammar or spelling at all so mistakes are a definite. And I'll stop before I ramble to much cause I will as I'm sleep deprived and nervous!


End file.
